Fils Rouges
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Takao ne s'attendait pas vraiment à se faire percuter ainsi par un cycliste avec des freins défaillants. Mais il s'attendait décidément encore moins à ce que cela résulte à ceci: désormais il voit des fils rouges accrochés à l'auriculaire de tous. Et il ne comprend pas pourquoi le sien est relié à Midorima. OS. MidoTaka.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Eh oui, ça faisait longtemps, mais les vacances sont finies, je suis à l'université et j'ai un boulot de malade !**

**Je suis donc au regret de vous annoncer qu'à part les chapitres déjà en cours de correction, je risque de ne plus poster grand chose avant un certain moment. Désolée mes chers/chères. Mais bon, place au blabla habituel.**

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi (à part Jordan qui m'appartient corps et âme), je ne me fais aucun argent, à peine quelques reviews.**

**Pairing: MidoTaka.**

**Béta: Ma ju-chan à moi qui me laisse toujours de gentils petits commentaires sur ses corrections.**

**Avertissement: Yaoi, fluff, guimauve, mais aussi petite scène de violence.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Fils Rouges**

* * *

Takao marchait dans la rue, tranquillement, son mp3 en marche et ses écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles. Aujourd'hui, Midorima avait insisté pour aller seul au lycée, donc il n'avait pas eut à prendre son vélo. D'après Shintarou, son horoscope du jour bannissait les transports pour le signe de Kazunari. Ils lui apporteraient de la malchance. Le brun avait beaucoup ri en entendant cela, mais n'avait pas tenté de résister. Après tout, le vert croyait dur comme fer à Oha asa, et il s'était révélé juste plus d'une fois. Cela ne coûtait rien de l'écouter.

Et puis Takao ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer que peut-être, avec un peu de chance, l'ancien tireur de la génération des miracles s'inquiétait pour lui. Bon certes, si jamais il le faisait, ce serait parce qu'il était un membre de l'équipe de basket, et c'était tout. Mais celui que l'on surnommait l'œil de faucon gardait ce fol espoir. Pour lui, recevoir une véritable attention de la part de Midorima serait un rêve.

Au début, il devait avouer avoir trouvé ce type impressionnant... Et ridicule. La façon dont il tirait si haut, si bien, si précisément, avec une confiance absolue était comique. Sa manie de prendre au mot son horoscope, de gagner à Jakenpon tout le temps, de manger des soupes à toutes les saisons était absurde. Mais à force, il s'était laissé avoir. Envoûté. Et depuis peu, il s'était rendu compte que ces petites manies farfelues faisaient son attrait. Et que lui-même était sous le charme.

Il n'y avait pas que cela, d'ailleurs. Il aimait tout chez Shintarou. Ses manières de Tsundere. Ses entraînements jusque tard le soir. Sa manière de détourner la tête d'un petit mouvement sec quand il lui faisait remarquer quelque chose. Sa façon de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. Ses bandages aux mains. Ses cils extraordinairement longs, mettant le vert incroyable de ses yeux en valeur... Il avait même fini par aimer le petit « Nanodayo » qui ponctuait chaque déclaration de son camarade.

Camarade ? Non. Jamais Kazunari n'aurait pensé que son caractère jovial et farceur irait avec celui de ce gars strict, renfermé et un peu farfelu. Pourtant, ils traînaient toujours ensemble, et avaient une confiance mutuelle l'un en l'autre. Oui, Shin-chan était plus qu'un camarade. C'était un ami. Et au grand regret de Kazunari, depuis peu il se prenait à espérer plus.

Pourtant, il n'était pas gay. Non, Takao n'avait jamais été de ce bord. Mais il était ouvert d'esprit, et ne voyait pas le mal dans le fait d'aimer une personne du même sexe. Après tout, tant qu'on est vraiment amoureux... Et puis il savait reconnaître les signes. Ces accélérations cardiaques, ces bouffées de chaleur, et ce bonheur enfantin qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il le voyait, lorsque le vert lui parlait et lui souriait -rarement mais ça arrivait... Ce n'était pas anodin.

Il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence, deux semaines plus tôt. Il n'était pas amoureux de son ami. Non. Il y était complètement accro. Il ne râlait plus que pour la forme quand il devait faire des détours pour lui, restait à l'entraînement un peu plus longtemps... il regardait même l'horoscope le matin ! C'est dire si cela devenait grave !

La musique dans ses oreilles changea, pour une chanson qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se mit à avancer légèrement en rythme, bien que cela soit indécelable. Ses pensées retournèrent immédiatement à Midorima, mais cela ne fit que le mettre de meilleure humeur encore. Bah, il ne l'avouerait jamais devant quiconque, mais penser à celui qu'il aimait avec une bonne musique en fond sonore c'était le signe d'une bonne journée qui commençait, non ?

Tout en continuant son chemin, il se demanda pour la énième fois quelle réaction aurait le vert s'il lui avouait son amour pour lui. Bizarrement, il ne voyait pas Shintarou être le genre à être homophobe, mais pas non plus à être gay. Mais pour ce qui était du reste... Bien avisé celui qui serait en mesure de prévoir ce que dirait ou ferait son ami dans cette situation. Et Kazunari songea qu'il ne saurait sans doute jamais. Après tout, il ne comptait pas le lui dire. Mine de rien, il était timide. Il ne comptait pas détruire leur amitié en avouant un amour impossible.

Alors que le brun continuait à avancer avec sa musique dans les oreilles, loin derrière lui un cycliste se rendit compte que ses freins ne marchaient plus. Le cycliste en question n'a qu'une moindre importance actuellement, mais il convient de lui donner un nom. Alors appelons-le Jordan.

Jordan avait les cheveux ondulés d'un brun foncé, les yeux verts, et un air taciturne. Il devait avoir un peu plus de la vingtaine. Ce jour-là il était, pour une raison que lui seul connaît, très pressé. C'est pourquoi il avait pris son vélo plutôt que d'aller à pied là où il se rendait, comme il l'aurait normalement fait. Mais voilà, il n'avait pas fait de deux roues depuis longtemps, et avait oublié de vérifier l'état des freins.

En voyant le jeune homme devant lui, Jordan tenta de lui crier un avertissement. Mais Takao avait son mp3, et n'entendit rien. Le cycliste écrasa ses freins... inutilement. Et les deux bruns se percutèrent durement. Alors que le lycéen était projeté contre le sol avec surprise, le jeune adulte fut éjecté contre le mur. Néanmoins ce fut Jordan qui se releva en premier. Paniqué, il se précipita vers le jeune homme.

- Oi ! S'exclama-t-il en vérifiant que l'autre était conscient. Tu m'entends ?

- Hein ? Grogna Takao, en se massant le crâne.

Le plus vieux ne cacha pas son soulagement en voyant que le plus jeune semblait aller bien, mais préféra tout de même attendre afin de s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Et peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital aussi, on ne savait jamais. Kazunari regarda autour de lui, un peu sonné. Un regard lui apprit qu'il venait de percuter un cycliste, et que celui-ci allait bien.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? S'enquit Jordan, une ride soucieuse lui barrant le front.

- Euh oui, oui ça va. Déclara le joueur de basket. J'ai juste un peu mal au crâne, ça va passer...

- Mince, tu t'es cogné ? Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'hôpital, au cas où...

Mais le lycéen n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase. Il restait bloqué sur ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait un fil rouge accroché au petit doigt gauche de l'inconnu. Et ce fil semblait flotter au vent loin derrière lui. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour faire une remarque quand il tomba sur son propre petit doigt de la main gauche... aussi orné d'un fil rouge. Un peu étonné, il leva le regard vers la rue... pour voir des tas et des tas de fils rouges flottants dans le vent.

Tous ces fils comme ça, en l'air lui donnaient une drôle d'impression. Il en voyait certains bouger, d'autres pas du tout. Soudain un passant curieux les croisa, en les regardant, et Takao vit avec effarement que lui aussi avait ce fil rouge entortillé autour de l'auriculaire. Mais le pire, c'est que personne ne se rendait compte qu'ils marchaient entre des fils rouges. Bon sang, il avait dû recevoir un sacré choc à la tête... La voix de Jordan attira de nouveau son attention.

- Oi, tu te sens bien ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle...

- Non, c'est bon ! S'exclama Kazunari, souriant par réflexe, avant de regarder sa montre. Je me sens très bien ! Si je traîne je vais être en retard au lycée, mais je passerais à l'infirmerie vérifier qu'il n'y a rien !

- Oh... Très bien alors... Hésita le plus grand. Sois prudent !

- Oui, merci !

Et le lycéen s'élança. La sonnerie allait retentir dans quelques minutes à peine, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de marcher calmement. Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle en hâte, Jordan se releva, se grattant la nuque. Quel drôle de gars. Il sortit une cigarette, se sentant soudain nerveux, et l'alluma. A peine eut-il tiré une bouffée que son téléphone sonna. Il soupira. Bon sang, avec ça il allait être en retard.

Takao courait, tentant de ne pas faire attention aux fils flottants à ses côtés et devant lui. Plusieurs fois il en avait traversé un ou deux, mais ces filaments semblaient immatériels et ne s'étaient pas cassés, se reformant normalement juste après son passage. Quand au sien, de fil, il le voyait devant lui, menant directement au lycée. Plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait si ce n'était pas le fil rouge des histoires d'amour, celui sensé relier deux âmes sœurs.

C'était débile, songeait-il, mais il se demandait comment il ferait si jamais le sien était accroché au doigt de quelqu'un d'autre en retour. Est-ce que cela validerait son hypothèse ? Bon sang, il était curieux mais à la fois paniqué. Plusieurs autres options s'offraient à lui. La première : il s'était évanoui suite au choc et ceci était un rêve. Deuxièmement, le choc le faisait halluciner. Troisièmement, tout ceci n'était qu'une blague montée par l'inconnu qui l'avait renversé, qui était en fait un artiste s'amusant à accrocher des fils rouges à tout le monde. Bon d'accord, la dernière option était idiote.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre... Et ralentit d'un coup. Il était devant le portail de son lycée, et il avait encore cinq bonnes minutes. Tout allait bien. Oui, enfin, c'était ce qu'il aurait aimé penser. Parce que le nombre de fils se baladant devant lui était incroyable. Toutes les personnes qui passaient avaient un fil accroché à leurs auriculaires gauches. Certains de ces fils allaient dans le lycée, les autres allaient vers l'extérieur. Kazunari commença à se demander si c'était vraiment les fils du destin qu'il voyait par il ne savait quel miracle.

Son hypothèse prit plus de relief quand il vit une fille marcher à côté de son copain, qu'elle tenait par la main. Le fil qui reliait son petit doigt rejoignait le petit doigt d'un des amis qui semblaient marcher avec eux, et qui la regardait en coin. Il se prit à penser qu'elle ne sortait pas avec la bonne personne. Avant de se baffer mentalement. Ce n'étaient que des fils ! Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait prouver ?

Décidé à oublier ces traces rouges dans son champ de vision, il se dirigea vers son bâtiment. Il essayait vainement d'oublier son propre lien, mais c'était peine perdue, puisqu'il était toujours devant lui, comme pour le guider. Néanmoins, soudain le fil tourna dans un couloir à sa gauche, alors que lui-même allait à droite. Cela l'intrigua, mais il se retint d'y penser et continua sa route vers sa classe.

Une fois arrivé, il se rendit directement à sa chaise, où il s'affala, mentalement épuisé par ces étranges ficelles rouges. Tentant d'ignorer la sienne et celles de ses camarades, il plongea son regard par la fenêtre. Et la vue de la cour lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Tous les fils s'entre-mêlaient, telle une toile d'araignée rouge et brillante, et s'éparpillaient de partout. Il voyait quelques fils flotter plus haut dans le ciel, mais la plus part restaient peu au-dessus du sol, dans les rues. C'était un réseau de liens entre les gens. C'était magnifique.

- Eh, Takao, tu rêves ? Fit soudain la voix de son voisin de devant, lui faisant relever la tête. Tu penses à quoi ?

- Ah ? Je me demandais... Tu connais une histoire qui parle de fils rouges ? Demanda Kazunari, sautant sur l'occasion pour vérifier ses idées.

- Des fils rouges ? S'esclaffa son camarade. En voilà une drôle d'idée ! Bah j'en connais qu'une, celle qui dit que des fils rouges relieraient les âmes sœurs par l'auriculaire gauche.

- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais. Soupira le brun, avant de sourire en agitant la main. Oublies ça, c'est un reportage que j'ai vu hier soir qui m'a mis ça dans la tête. Tu connais les programmes débiles...

L'autre se mit à rire, et ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles, avant qu'un autre gars ne vienne et demande quelque chose au lycéen devant Takao. Le brun reporta son attention sur le fil à sa main. Bon sang, est-ce que c'était possible qu'il puisse vraiment voir comme ça, soudainement, le lien entre les gens destinés ? C'était difficile à croire, tout de même !

Il secoua la main, et regarda avec un mélange de fascination et d'étonnement le fil faire de douces ondulations. Il tenta ensuite d'attraper le filin, mais ses doigts passèrent au travers comme si ce n'était qu'une illusion. Comme c'était étrange... Soudain le lien sembla se mettre à bouger, changeant de direction. Kazunari le vit se mettre à pointer de plus en plus derrière lui... Et sursauta quand un bruit de chaise retentit dans son dos, signe que quelqu'un s'installait. Enfin non. Pas quelqu'un. Midorima Shintarou.

- Bonjour Shin-chan ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers son ami, son sourire retrouvé comme par magie. Tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour Takao, nanodayo. Le salua plus sobrement le vert, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Et sa main, en redescendant, fit onduler le fil désormais très court devant eux. Kazunari ouvrit de grands yeux, contemplant avec effarement le fil qui reliait son doigt à celui du tireur. Un sourire crispé étira ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas possible... N'est-ce pas ? Il voyait mal, il devait être en train de divaguer... Ou alors son fil s'étaient entortillé dans celui de son ami, créant une illusion d'optique.

Certain qu'il y avait une explication logique et rationnelle à ce qu'il voyait, il se mit à inspecter le fil sous toutes les coutures, cherchant où se trouvait l'arnaque. Avant de s'interrompre en soupirant. Pourquoi chercher quelque chose de rationnel à une chose qui par nature même était de l'ordre de la fiction ? Il releva le visage vers Shintarou... qui le regardait bizarrement.

Takao s'infligea une claque mentale. Bien sûr, son comportement devait paraître extrêmement louche à quelqu'un qui ne voyait pas les fils accrochés à leurs doigts -soit toute la population mondiale ou presque. Il chercha rapidement du regard une diversion. Qu'il trouva sous la forme d'un crayon rose à paillettes et entouré de plumes. Il le pointa du doigt avec suspicion.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Mon porte-bonheur du jour, nanodayo. Répondit Midorima, en le toisant du regard.

Le brun éclata de rire, en songeant que le type qui donnait les portes-bonheurs à Oha asa devait bien se marrer chaque matin en se disant qu'il y avait quelque part quelqu'un qui suivait ses conseils et prenait des objets farfelus avec lui. Cela sembla vexer légèrement son camarade, et le joueur de basket s'excusa, la larme à l'œil et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Shintarou remit à nouveau ses lunettes sur son nez avec un reniflement méprisant, et le fil ondula encore, attirant inexorablement l'œil de Takao.

Le jeune homme ne fut jamais aussi heureux d'entendre la sonnerie qu'à ce moment-là. Le professeur entra et leur demanda de se retourner, ce qu'il fit avec gratitude. Un peu plus et il aurait été incapable de réprimer un sourire niais. Sentant ses lèvres s'étirer malgré lui, il plongea la tête dans ses bras, rougissant un peu. Alors comme ça, Midorima était son âme sœur et vice versa ? Jamais il n'en aurait rêvé !

Cette pensée un peu niaise mais pour le coup réelle, fit s'emballer son cœur, et il sentit une vague de bonheur déferler en lui. Ainsi, il avait une chance avec Shin-chan. Une chance représentée par un simple petit fil rouge. Il laissa son regard errer sur la classe, repérant tous les fils qui partaient dans tous les sens. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul, à part celui entre lui et Midorima, qui reliait deux personnes de la salle, et il reliait un garçon et une fille qui, d'après ses souvenirs, sortaient ensemble depuis un mois.

Mais son fol espoir fut vite refroidi alors qu'il reconnaissait, dans le fond de la salle, le garçon qu'il avait vu dans la cour, celui qui regardait une fille en coin. Une fille déjà en couple. C'était vrai, Kazunari était certain que plein de couples se mariaient sans être des âmes sœurs. Après tout, être le deuxième moitié d'âme de quelqu'un ne veut pas forcément dire l'aimer au premier regard. Et certaines personnes étaient maladroites avec les sentiments, tandis que d'autres ne reconnaissaient pas ce qu'elles ressentaient.

Takao se demandait lui-même ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait découvert que quelqu'un d'autre était son âme sœur. Par exemple... euh... Kise. Ce blond qui se faisait martyriser, et qu'il trouvait personnellement très agaçant. S'il avait vu que leurs fils se rejoignaient pour n'en faire qu'un seul, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il ne se voyait surtout pas sortir avec ce gars-là. Non, il était heureux d'être lié au vert, même si l'autre ne le savait pas.

D'ailleurs, il s'interrogea sur ce point. Est-ce qu'il aimait Midorima parce qu'il était son âme sœur, ou bien est-ce que c'était son âme sœur parce qu'il l'aimait ? Ou alors était-ce un hasard complet ? Bah, c'était un mystère qu'il ne résoudrait sûrement jamais, songea-t-il en secouant la tête.

Pendant toute la journée, il observa les fils des gens, découvrant avec étonnement que quelques-uns -mais vraiment très peu- d'entre eux avaient plusieurs fils. Il se demandait comment on pouvait avoir plusieurs âmes sœurs, avant finalement de se rendre compte qu'il s'en fichait. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec curiosité s'il voyait des personnes qu'il connaissait avec des fils.

Il découvrit ainsi que l'un de ses sempais du club de basket était lié à une jeune femme du club d'athlétisme. Les autres avaient leurs fils qui partaient dans toutes les directions. Mais le sien et celui de Shintarou restaient soudés. Ce fait, qui au départ le dérangeait un peu, finit par devenir au fil des heures quelque chose de normal. Cela provoquait toujours un grand bonheur en lui, mais il ne s'en étonnait plus, et ne le suivait plus tout le temps du regard pour remonter jusqu'au vert.

Il apprit pendant toute la journée à faire comme si de rien n'était, et à ne plus sursauter dès qu'un fil flottait devant ses yeux. Il arrêta d'éviter les gros amas de fils qui allaient dans la même direction parce qu'il y avait un attroupement. Et finalement cela ne le gêna pas plus que ça lorsqu'ils firent un petit match d'entraînement. Au contraire, il le tira à son avantage pour repérer où était Midorima sans même le voir !

Finalement, il rentra chez lui avec ce don étrange, sans se troubler de voir d'autres fils rouges. Ce fut avec étonnement et plaisir qu'il constata, le soir, que ses parents avaient le même fil relié à leurs petits doigts. Il fut heureux de savoir qu'au moins ils s'étaient mariés l'un avec l'autre en étant destinés à le faire. Cela l'aurait certainement rendu malade de voir ses parents reliés avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Deux jours passèrent, sans aucun accroc. Tout était parfaitement normal, et personne n'aurait pu se douter que Takao vivait dans un monde décoré de fils rouges. Il ne se lassait pas de cette vue, qu'il trouvait finalement belle et féerique. Il y avait quelque chose d'enfantin dans le fait de se dire qu'il voyait l'amour des gens. Quelque chose de gênant, aussi.

Le lycéen se demandait toujours comment un choc sur la tête avait pu lui donner cette capacité, et s'il arrêterait un jour de les voir. Il ne savait pas vraiment, en fait, s'il devait considérer cela comme une chance ou comme un problème. Mais il régla la question le troisième jour...

Ce jour-là, Midorima avait une nouvelle fois brillé au club. Takao savait que parmi les premières années il y avait des jaloux. Mais il y en avait aussi parmi les plus vieux. Jusque là, aucun des deux n'y avait vraiment fait attention. Pourtant, il aurait fallu. En effet, tandis que le brun allait prendre une petite douche dans les vestiaires du club, le vert faisait quelques tirs de plus, préférant s'entraîner encore un peu.

Alors qu'il lançait une énième fois la balle, il se prit à penser à Kazunari. Le jeune homme était l'un des seuls qu'il considérait vraiment comme son ami, et pas seulement comme un camarade. Mais depuis peu de temps, un mois tout au plus, il avait commencé à le regarder différemment. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il sentait que la manière dont il regardait le brun était plus qu'amicale. Il avait beau ne jamais être tombé amoureux, il n'était pas bête. Il reconnaissait les signes.

Et ces signes indiquaient que plus le temps passait, plus il s'éprenait de Takao. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle il ne prenait pas sa douche en même temps que l'autre. Il était un homme, et certaines parties de son corps ne mentaient pas sur l'attirance qu'il éprouvait en imaginant Kazunari dans la douche. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait au concerné.

Après tout, Midorima était de ceux qui avaient grandis dans une famille aux valeurs et superstitions assez strictes. Il avait assez mal accepté son attirance pour un autre homme. Même si maintenant, il commençait à envisager ce genre de désirs sans y ajouter les valeurs avec lesquelles on l'avait éduqué, et qu'il jugeait d'abord la valeur des sentiments. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer que Takao soit gay. Le brun avait l'air d'aimer les filles, franchement.

Il lança une nouvelle balle, qui ricocha de peu sur le panier. Cela lui arracha un reniflement. Voilà qu'il se déconcentrait pour penser à celui qu'il aimait. C'était du joli, tiens. Mais soudain, un sifflement méprisant retentit dans le silence du gymnase. Il se tourna, pour voir une bande de dernières années avec des piercings. S'il se souvenait bien, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à faire partie de l'équipe officielle et avaient été les premiers à contester sa propre entrée et celle de Takao. Des jaloux.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que cela t'arrive à toi aussi, de manquer tes paniers ! S'exclama railleusement l'un d'eux.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça de la part de monsieur « la chance est avec moi » ! Renchérit un second.

- Ton horoscope prévoyait que tu allais le manquer ? Se moqua un troisième.

Leurs railleries furent appuyées par quatre autres types, rieurs. Le vert ne réagit pas, mais se rembrunit. Il reconnaissait ce genre de personnes. Le même genre que Haizaki. Violents, vulgaires, blessants, supportant mal ce que les autres avaient s'ils ne l'avaient pas... Et là c'était après lui qu'ils en avaient.

Au départ, persuadé qu'ils ne feraient que se moquer de lui, il laissa couler. Réagir n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la chose. Ils continuèrent à l'insulter puis, voyant que cela n'avait pas l'effet voulu, commencèrent à insulter les autres membres du club. Quand ils passèrent à Takao, Shintarou dû se faire violence pour ne pas montrer la fureur qui commençait à l'emplir. Une part de lui, un peu déphasée, se dit que c'était une preuve supplémentaire de ses sentiments à l'égard du brun, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? S'enquit-il soudain, à bout de nerfs. Comme vous entraîner, par exemple, nanodayo...

- Sale petit... Grogna celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe.

- Quoi, qu-

Le vert fut coupé par une violente douleur au crâne, alors qu'il se sentait chuter en avant. Il eut le réflexe de s'amortir avec ses avant-bras, ne voulant pas blesser ses mains, mais ses lunettes tombèrent. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, encore sonné, qu'un deuxième coup l'atteignait dans les côtes. Un regard de biais lui appris que l'un des types l'avait approché par derrière et l'avait frappé avec une barre de fer. Il attrapa ses lunettes et les remit vivement sur son nez, tentant de faire fi de la douleur.

Les rires des gars retentirent, moqueurs et cruels, et il sentit des poignes fermes se saisir de lui. Il se débattit, mais un deuxième coup à la tête le sonna à nouveau, et l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit. Il entendit les types se moquer, reçut encore quelques coups dans le ventre, puis se fit traîner. Lui et Takao étaient les derniers du club, et il commençait à faire nuit. Personne ne vit donc le groupe passer, le portant jusqu'à un petit local caché au fin fond du lycée.

Le vert, avec le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait, songea qu'il ne connaissait pas ce lieu. Il fallait faire le tour du gymnase, passer entre deux bâtiments, dans un espace étroit et caché par des fourrés, avant de déboucher dans un carré d'herbe. Et là se trouvait un vieux local, sûrement à l'abandon vu son état. Les gens avaient sûrement oublié qu'il était là, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen d'y accéder. Midorima eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

Cette impression se précisa lorsqu'il fut jeté durement contre le sol poussiéreux du local. Ses lunettes tombèrent une nouvelle fois. Un coup dans l'estomac l'empêcha de se redresser, et il vit les voyous saisir des vieux liens de plastique, servant à l'origine pour le jardinage. Ils l'immobilisèrent et attachèrent au moyen des languettes de plastique ses poignets et ses chevilles. Ceci fait, ils accrochèrent les liens eux-même à un tuyau semblant solide, contre le mur.

- Personne ne te trouvera ici, mon gars ! Ricana l'un des agresseurs.

- Et ces liens sont du même genre que ceux de la police, il n'y a rien de plus solide ! S'exclama un autre. Tu ne peux même pas espérer t'en délivrer seul !

- Tu vas passer la nuit ici ! Déclara avec cruauté le chef de groupe. Et demain soir on viendra te chercher... Mais seulement si tu décides de quitter le club !

Ainsi, c'était cela leur but. Cela dégoûtait Shintarou. Il n'avait jamais aimé Haizaki, mais ces types étaient pires que lui, reléguant le gris à un bisounours. L'un des types lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans le tibia, puis se mit à ricaner.

- Tu as toute la nuit et la journée de demain pour y penser ! Prends ton temps ! Fit-il. S'il le faut, on pourra te laisser un jour de plus ici, ça posera pas de problèmes !

- Ciao !

Et avec des rires empreints de méchanceté, ils partirent, refermant la porte derrière eux. Un cliquetis retentit, lui apprenant qu'ils fermaient à clé. Le local fut plongé dans le noir. Seul un tout petit rayon de lune venait éclairer l'endroit. Immédiatement, Midorima tenta de défaire ses liens. Il fut vite clair qu'ils n'avaient pas menti, il lui serait impossible de s'en défaire seul. Crier ? Oui, mais il n'y avait personne à cette heure, et ce lieu était à l'écart des bâtiments encore un peu occupés et du gymnase où se trouvait Takao. Shintarou poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Bon sang. Si seulement il n'avait pas perdu cette petite voiture qui lui servait de porte-bonheur du jour... Il n'en serait pas là.

La jalousie faisait faire des choses horribles aux gens. Il était certain que ces gars n'en étaient pas à leur première victime. Ils avaient procédé trop méthodiquement et sans se poser de questions superflues. De plus, cette plomberie à laquelle il était attaché semblait assez neuve, comparée au reste. Ils avaient peut-être fait refaire ce tuyau pour ce genre d'occasion. L'idée qu'il pouvait ne pas être le premier à subir cela l'emplissait de rage.

Tentant en vain de trouver une position un peu confortable contre le mur, il laissa son regard glisser autour de lui. Sans ses lunettes il ne voyait rien. Enfin, plutôt, il voyait très flou. Il ne pouvait même pas savoir s'il y avait quelque chose au sol qui pouvait le blesser ou au contraire l'aider à se libérer. Il se remémora quelques voyous prenant ses affaires et les jetant dans le fourré juste à côté du local. Comme ça, on pourrait croire qu'il avait juste quitté les lieux, puisqu'il n'avait rien oublié sur place.

Agacé, épuisé, ayant mal de partout et sans ses lunettes, il commençait à se sentir abattu. De plus, il était encore en tenue de basket. Un short et un t-shirt. Il avait froid. Ses pensées s'évadèrent, pour arriver à Kazunari. Il tenta de trouver un peu de réconfort dans son sourire toujours joyeux. Sûrement que le brun allait le chercher. Mais jamais il ne le trouverait, ici. Il se dirait qu'il était parti, sans même dire au revoir, et rentrerait chez lui, se sentant sûrement un peu blessé d'avoir été laissé derrière.

Au même moment, Takao sortait de la douche. Il lui semblait qu'il avait entendu un bruit de discussion un peu auparavant, et se demandait qui rendait visite à Midorima, sur le terrain. En sortant du vestiaire, les cheveux encore mouillés, la serviette sur les épaules au-dessus de son t-shirt, il chercha le vert du regard. La première chose qui l'alerta fut l'absence totale de bruit, et la disparition des affaires de son ami.

Alors qu'il se demandait si Shintarou avait osé partir sans lui, il avisa les ballons sur le sol. Non. Celui qu'il aimait n'était pas du genre à tout laisser en plan après l'entraînement, et encore moins à partir sans rien dire. Il repassa dans le vestiaire, et avisa la veste d'uniforme du vert. Voilà qui était étrange. Il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors, et personne n'aurait oublié sa veste. Surtout pas Midorima.

L'idée qu'il pouvait lui être arrivé quelque chose vit le jour lentement dans son esprit, et il sentit son cœur accélérer la cadence et des sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos. Il jeta sa serviette sur le banc, et se précipita hors du vestiaire. Il n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt et de son pantalon d'uniforme, mais il s'en fichait. Dans sa tête, les pires scénarios imaginables se jouaient. Alors se couvrir un peu le dos n'était pas dans ses priorités.

Une fois dans le gymnase, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de la direction qu'il fallait prendre. Le lycée était grand, il pouvait passer la nuit à le chercher. Son regard accrocha de lui même un éclair rouge, à sa main gauche. Et il s'infligea une baffe mentale pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Le fil rouge le liait à Midorima ! En le suivant, il le trouverait !

Il se raccrocha à ce petit lien rouge vif comme à son dernier espoir, et se mit à courir en le suivant. Son mauvais pressentiment s'accentua lorsqu'il vit qu'il commençait à s'écarter des bâtiments principaux, pour passer derrière le gymnase. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant le fil s'enfoncer dans des fourrés qui masquaient un passage étroit entre deux bâtiments. Et quand il vit les affaires de son ami jetées négligemment dans un buisson à côté d'un vieux local délabré qu'il ne connaissait pas, il tenta désespérément de refouler son inquiétude.

Bien sûr, l'espoir qu'il avait de trouver le vert en train de pisser derrière le local s'éteignit lorsqu'il comprit que premièrement il n'y avait rien derrière ce cabanon délabré, et que deuxièmement le fil passait par la porte fermée. Il abaissa la poignée, pour se rendre compte que c'était fermé à clé. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte, qui trembla. Bon, elle était vieille et céderait facilement.

Midorima tremblait de froid lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités à l'extérieur. Il se demanda un instant qui cela pouvait être, avant de forcer cet espoir perfide dans son cœur à se taire. Il n'y avait que ces racailles qui connaissaient cet endroit. Ils devaient être revenus pour l'empêcher de dormir ou il-ne-savait-quoi ! Son hypothèse se vérifia lorsqu'un coup sourd fit trembler la porte. Ils faisaient du bruit pour le déranger.

Mais bien vite, d'autres coups, de plus en plus violents, ébranlèrent la porte, qui grinçait. Le vert eut l'heureux réflexe de se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. La porte s'écrasa à quelques pas seulement de lui. Dans la pénombre, et sans ses lunettes, il ne vit qu'une silhouette floue, dans l'entrée. La silhouette se baissa, ramassa quelque chose, et s'approcha de lui. Il se crispa, redoutant un coup.

Takao regarda son ami se crisper, avec colère. La rage lui tordit l'estomac alors qu'il découvrait les bleus sur ses bras et ses jambes, et la saleté sur sa tenue. En plus, il saignait légèrement à la tête. N'osant pas parler de peur de laisser entendre sa colère, il passa une main douce sur la joue de son ami, essuyant un peu une trace sombre -du sang ou de la terre. Puis il lui remit ses lunettes en place, constatant d'un air navré que les verres étaient fendus.

Son camarade fut soulagé en reconnaissant Kazunari devant lui, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avant de se taire soudainement. Le regard habituellement rieur de son ami était empli d'une rage sourde qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, même pendant les matchs de basket les plus éprouvants. Il avait les cheveux mouillés, qui trempaient son t-shirt. Il avait le souffle un peu court aussi. Il devait être venu en courant après sa douche.

Ce fut en silence que Takao délivra le vert avec douceur. Et toujours sans bruit il l'aida à se relever, et il le soutint jusqu'à l'extérieur du local. Il récupéra ensuite toutes les affaires du blessé et l'aida à marcher jusqu'aux vestiaires du gymnase. Et ce fut là, alors qu'il constatait l'ampleur des blessures, qu'il planta ses yeux bleus glacials dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Qui t'as fait cela, Shin-chan ? Demanda-t-il, l'habituel surnom ne suffisant pas à cacher toute la colère qui grondait dans sa voix.

- Takao... Tenta de le tempérer le plus grand. Calmes toi, nanodayo.

Le brun détourna le regard vivement, avant de le laisser revenir et traîner sur chaque plaie qui marquait le corps du vert, à qui il avait retiré son haut pour voir son torse. Bon sang. Il avait des bleus de partout, une croûte sur la lèvre, une plaie au milieu des cheveux et un morceau de verre semblait avoir entaillé sa jambe. Il n'avait pas pu l'aider. Et il voulait qu'il se calme ?

Ses yeux croisèrent les prunelles vertes de son ami, et sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil face à son air inquiet. C'était lui qui devrait être inquiet, pas Shintarou ! Le vert vit clairement la rage disparaître des yeux bleus de son ami, vite remplacée par un mélange de peur, de soulagement, d'inquiétude et de culpabilité. Il vit avec étonnement des larmes commencer à monter aux yeux de Kazunari.

Celui-ci serra les dents, refusant de laisser le liquide s'écouler sur ses joues... en vain. Une première larme vint s'écraser au sol. Et il se laissa aller. Il fit attention à ne pas être trop brusque et prit son ami dans ses bras. Il sentit l'autre se tendre un peu, surpris, puis des bras chaleureux et hésitants l'entourer. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Midorima.

- Shin-chan ! Shin-chan ! Sanglota-t-il doucement. Bon sang, j'ai eu si peur ! Shin-chan !

Étonné par cette soudaine réaction, le vert referma un peu plus ses bras autour du dos de son camarade. Il le sentait trembler contre lui, et comprit qu'il laissait sortir toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait dû avoir en ne le voyant pas, puis en le découvrant dans cet état, dans le local. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas comment le brun l'avait retrouvé. Mais il lui demanderait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait le consoler. Il laissa sa gêne de côté pendant quelques instants.

- C'est bon, Takao. Murmura-t-il doucement, en lui frottant calmement le dos. Je suis là. Tu vois, tout va bien, nanodayo.

- Mais tu es blessé ! Chuchota Kazunari, se calmant tout de même un peu. J'aurais pu...

- Tu n'aurais rien pu du tout. Le coupa doucement mais fermement le vert. Ils étaient trop nombreux. En revanche j'étais parti pour rester là-bas toute la nuit, voir plus et c'est toi qui m'a trouvé, nanodayo.

Il continua à lui murmurer des mots réconfortants, jusqu'à ce que son ami cesse complètement de trembler. Finalement le brun se redressa, un peu rouge de gêne et les yeux encore un peu gonflés et s'excusa, avec un maigre sourire. Shintarou essuya une dernière goutte salée sur sa joue et le gratifia de l'un de ses rares sourires.

- Je préfère quand tu souris, Takao, nanodayo. Fit-il, d'une voix si basse que l'autre cru rêver.

Puis il se détourna, les joues un peu rouges, et déclara qu'il allait prendre une douche pour nettoyer les plaies et la terre qui lui collaient à la peau, laissant un Takao pétrifié. A peine son ami avait-il disparu dans les douches que le brun sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage. Pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir qu'il devait avoir pris soudain une teinte n'ayant rien à envier à une tomate bien mûre. Bon sang, mais quelle idée de sourire ainsi et de lui dire une chose pareille ? Il voulait le tuer de bonheur, c'était ça ?

- Baka-Shin-chan ! Murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

En sortant des douches, plus propres et surtout vêtu uniquement d'une serviette autour de la taille, Midorima avisa Takao assit sur le banc, le visage dans les mains. Inquiet de savoir que peut-être son ami s'était remit à pleurer, il s'approcha et posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule. Kazunari, surpris, releva le visage. Mal lui en prit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Shintarou si peu vêtu. Il opina rêveusement quand ce dernier lui demanda si tout allait bien, et ne réussit pas à louper cette goutte d'eau perfide qui glissait le long du torse sculpté à la perfection du vert, pour glisser dans la serviette autour de sa taille.

Takao détourna les yeux, rougissant à nouveau, en espérant que Midorima mettrait cela sur le compte du refus de voir ses blessures. L'autre ne sembla pas le remarquer et enfila, malgré l'eau dans ses cheveux, ses habits ainsi que sa veste d'uniforme. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, ils sortirent dehors. L'air froid leur fit du bien à tous les deux, et aucun ne parla alors qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie. Mais contrairement à avant, ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable.

Le fil rouge reliant leurs deux mains gauches flottait légèrement devant Kazunari, qui se prit à sourire. Cette chose était une bénédiction. Sans ce fil, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'aller jeter un œil là où se trouvait le local. Il ne savait même pas qu'il y avait quelque chose à cet endroit. Shintarou lui jeta un regard en coin, cherchant à savoir la cause de ce sourire. Il était secrètement heureux de le revoir de bonne humeur, et espérait ne plus jamais revoir son camarade aussi désemparé.

Il grimpa à l'arrière de leur transport, dans le chariot, sans même avoir à faire de Jakenpon, car Takao ne voulait pas que le vert risque quoi que ce soit avec ses blessures et insista pour conduire. Tandis que le deux roue traînait la remorque derrière lui à travers les rues, le brun regarda les fils rouges qui flottaient en suivant les virages de la route, se demandant légèrement à qui ils appartenaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder sa main pour savoir que le sien était là, flottant derrière pour rejoindre l'auriculaire gauche de son ami.

Ils arrivèrent vite devant l'appartement du vert. Alors qu'il allait monter les escaliers, Kazunari sentit la crainte l'étreindre. Il avait peur de le perdre à nouveau du regard. D'arriver une nouvelle fois trop tard. C'est pourquoi il sauta de la selle et retint le bras de son camarade. Tandis que Midorima le gratifiait d'un regard étonné, il se morigéna mentalement. Voilà qu'il agissait comme une collégienne amoureuse ! Il fit donc son sourire le plus espiègle, et s'enquit :

- Je peux rester chez toi cette nuit, Shin-chan ? Je voudrais t'aider à faire les bandages. Déclara-t-il jovialement. Et puis surveiller que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises !

Shintarou soupira. Il n'était pas dupe. Malgré son sourire, l'autre ne pouvait pas cacher cette lueur inquiète dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait alors qu'il était juste devant sa maison, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser... Si ?

- Fais comme tu veux, nanodayo. Fit-il, en détournant le regard.

Le sourire heureux qui fleurit sur le visage de Kazunari à ce moment-là valait tout l'or du monde, et le vert ne put s'empêcher de le regarder cinq secondes, bénissant l'obscurité qui cachait la rougeur de ses joues. Les deux montèrent les escaliers, et commencèrent par poser leurs affaires dans l'entrée. Puis Takao et Midorima se rendirent dans la salle de bain où se trouvait la trousse de premier secours.

Shintarou n'eut pas son mot à dire quand Kazunari le força à s'asseoir sur un tabouret, et se mit à soigner ses blessures, mettant de la pommade et des sparadraps là où sa peau était abîmée ou bleue. Les doigts fins du joueur de basket étaient frais et le faisaient frissonner, mais il aurait préféré mourir que d'avouer qu'il appréciait ce contact. Finalement le brun, tout en douceur, inspecta son cuir chevelu, afin de trouver l'entaille à sa tête, là où le tuyau de métal avait frappé à deux reprises. Il y mit un peu de pommade et banda le crâne de son ami.

Une fois son travail terminé, il observa son œuvre avec un peu de fierté. Certes, Midorima avait l'air ridicule avec tous ces pansements, et un autre jour il se serait certainement moqué de lui, mais pour l'instant il était heureux de voir qu'il avait soigné comme il le pouvait chacune des plaies. Il s'étira en souriant.

- J'ai terminé ! S'exclama-t-il avec bonheur.

Shintarou inspecta à son tour les soins apportés, et dû reconnaître que son ami avait fait du bon travail. Soudain le ventre du brun émit un gargouillis sonore, faisant rougir l'affamé. Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir de gêne, le ventre du vert retentit à son tour, plongeant la pièce dans le silence. Le tireur détourna le visage.

- Je suppose qu'il est l'heure de manger, nanodayo. Grommela-t-il.

Kazunari éclata d'un rire joyeux, et le suivit à la cuisine, tout en tentant de deviner ce qu'il allait faire à manger. Midorima fit simplement réchauffer des restes, s'excusant car il n'avait pas mieux. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse, Takao riant d'un peu tout et mangeant avec bonheur la nourriture proposée. Puis ils débarrassèrent la table.

Les problèmes commencèrent quand il fallut aller se coucher. En effet, Takao n'avait rien emporté en terme de pyjama ou duvet. Son ami lui prêta de quoi se vêtir pour la nuit, et chercha un futon pour lui permettre de dormir. Quand le brun revint, le vert s'interrompit pour le regarder, gêné. Son ami flottait dans le pyjama qu'il lui avait prêté. Il avait réussi à resserrer le pantalon de sorte à ce qu'il ne tombe pas, mais le haut était trop grand, faisant que les mains du jeune homme ne dépassaient pas des manches et que son épaule était complètement dénudée.

- ...Tu es vraiment grand, Shin-chan. Fit simplement remarquer Takao en regardant les manches trop longues. Mais c'est de ma faute de venir comme ça à l'improviste.

- Hum... Takao. Commença Midorima, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Il y a un autre problème, nanodayo.

- Hm ?

- J'ai n'ait pas de futon à te prêter. Il est au lavage, nanodayo.

Il y eut un blanc. Takao se demanda une seconde où était le problème. Puis comprit. Oh. Cela voudrait dire qu'il allait devoir dormir avec Shintarou, dans le même lit. Il s'obligea à ne pas penser à quelque chose de louche, et sourit.

- Je ne vois pas le problème. On est deux hommes, non ? Sourit-il.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu penser. Parce qu'en vérité, dans sa tête c'était la fin du monde. Tous ses neurones semblaient sur le point de se suicider par balle. Il hésitait à se cogner la tête contre le mur ou à danser sur un petit air de salsa pour exprimer sa joie et son appréhension. Et la phrase « je vais dormir avec Shin-chan, dans le lit de shin-chan, avec shin-chan » tournait en boucle dans son crâne. Bref, il paraissait calme mais ne l'était **pas du tout**.

Pour le vert, c'était à peu près la même chose, sauf peut-être en moins extrémiste et démonstratif. Mais il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lâcher une bombe atomique dans son cerveau. Néanmoins il ne marqua aucun sentiment, releva ses lunettes sur son nez et déclara avec calme que c'était tant mieux si cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Tous deux allèrent se coucher, malgré le peu de place qu'il y avait dans le lit. Midorima posa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, en songeant qu'il devrait prendre le rechange le lendemain, et éteignit la lumière. Bien vite, il s'avéra néanmoins que le manque de place était un réel problème. Ils étaient tous les deux sur les bords du lit, et tomberaient pendant la nuit si cela continuait. Le vert soupira.

- Pas le choix, nanodayo. Murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha un peu de son ami, et tira celui-ci contre lui, avant de passer les bras autour de sa silhouette frêle. Il se sentit rougir, mais l'obscurité masquait ses couleurs.

- Huh, Shin-chan ? Demanda avec hésitation Takao, dont le cœur tambourinait à grand coups dans sa poitrine et dont le visage était aussi rouge qu'un poivron rouge. Je-

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, c'est plus confortable comme ça. Déclara l'autre. Tu ne trouves pas, nanodayo ?

- S-Si, tout à fait. Bégaya son ami, rougissant de plus belle, bénissant le noir dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Bonne nuit, Shin-chan !

- Bonne nuit nanodayo.

Il y eut un silence. Les deux se sentaient bien ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et se prirent à souhaiter que cela dure plus longtemps qu'une simple nuit, qu'ils restent toujours ensemble comme ça. De toute façon, songeaient-ils, le lendemain c'était le week-end. Ils pourraient faire la grasse matinée. Sans le savoir, leurs pensées voguèrent de la même façon aux événements de la soirée.

Si Shintarou n'avait pas été attaqué par ces types, finalement ils seraient rentrés, Takao serait allé chez lui, ils auraient dormi seuls et se seraient réveillés le lendemain seuls aussi. Ils auraient passé la journée séparés. Quoique non, ils se seraient vus à l'entraînement de l'après-midi. Et si Kazunari n'avait pas trouvé le vert dans le local, il y serait encore, et y serait resté encore un certain temps. D'ailleurs...

- ...Takao, tu dors, nanodayo ? Demanda soudain le vert, à voix basse.

- Non. Répondit le brun, étonné.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu avais fait pour me trouver là-bas... Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce local. Fit-il en essayant de masquer sa suspicion. Tu connaissais cet endroit, nanodayo ?

- Pas du tout. Répliqua immédiatement et sincèrement son ami. J'ai eu du mal à te trouver ! Mais...

Il s'interrompit, songeant au fil rouge accroché à leurs auriculaires gauches respectifs. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Jamais le vert ne le croirait s'il le lui disait. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas mentir. Et il ne trouvait pas vraiment d'excuses valables. Finalement, il soupira.

- ...Tu permets, je suis fatigué. On en reparle demain. Annonça-t-il en souriant.

- … Très bien, nanodayo. Opina l'autre, intrigué par ces mystères.

Il baissa un peu la tête, tentant de distinguer quelque chose dans le noir et malgré l'absence de ses lunettes. Au même moment, Takao releva le visage, étonné de voir Shintarou abandonner si facilement. Leurs têtes se cognèrent. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ils ouvrirent tous deux de grands yeux. Avant de se remettre rapidement comme avant. Ils ne dirent rien, ne firent rien, prétendant que rien ne s'était passé. Mais dans leur tête, c'était à nouveau le chantier. Ils venaient de s'embrasser. Accidentellement, mais tout de même. Pour tous les deux, le sommeil fut long à venir, et quand ils sombrèrent enfin ils rêvèrent beaucoup.

Le lendemain matin, Takao se réveilla en premier. Encore endormi, il se demanda pourquoi il avait tellement chaud et pourquoi il se sentait oppressé. Il releva la tête, et rencontra alors le visage de son ami endormi. Le rouge lui monta instantanément aux joues alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient. Il resta immobile, contemplant le visage serein du vert. Bon sang, il avait l'air si doux... Et puis il était plutôt sexy sans ses lunettes !

Avec l'envie de rester comme ça dans les bras du vert pour toujours, il baissa les yeux vers leurs mains, afin de regarder une énième fois ce fil qui les reliait, et qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas vraiment à croire. Pour tomber sur... rien du tout. Il cligna des yeux. Mais non, il ne rêvait pas, il ne voyait plus de fils entre leurs deux mains gauches.

Son cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Option numéro un, il était encore endormi. Option numéro deux, il avait halluciné pendant trois jours et c'était enfin fini. Option numéro trois, lui et Shin-chan n'avaient plus d'âmes sœurs du tout. Option numéro quatre, il ne parvenait simplement plus à voir les fils rouges. Décidé à tirer cela au clair, il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son ami, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La rue était vide de fils.

- Alors je n'arrive plus à les voir... murmura-t-il, un peu déçu, mais soulagé que ce ne soit pas l'option numéro trois.

- ...Voir quoi, nanodayo ? Lui demanda une voix endormie derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement, pour voir Midorima se frotter les yeux, en se redressant dans le lit. Il eut un temps de réaction équivalent au temps nécessaire pour penser « oh merde ce qu'il est beau sans ses lunettes, il devrait porter des lentilles, c'est bon je peux mourir heureux » avant d'avoir un sourire crispé et de lever les mains en signe d'innocence.

- Rien, rien, je me parlais à moi-même ! S'exclama-t-il.

Shintarou le gratifia d'un air dubitatif, avant d'enfiler sa paire de lunettes de rechange. Et d'arquer un sourcil. C'était étrange, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait un fil rouge accroché au petit doigt gauche de son ami ? Il suivit le fil du regard... Et remarqua avec étonnement que l'autre bout de la ficelle était accroché à son propre auriculaire gauche. Encore un peu endormi, il mit un certain temps avant de se demander si c'était un coup de Takao. Il releva la tête vers le brun.

- ...Pourquoi est-ce que tu as attaché un fil rouge entre nos deux doigts, nanodayo ? S'enquit-il, en levant sa main pour voir le lien onduler doucement.

- Huh ?

Il vit le visage de son ami prendre une expression abasourdie. Puis le brun leva sa propre main gauche, faisant à nouveau onduler le fil, et pointa leurs deux mains du doigt à la suite.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu vois un fil rouge entre nos deux doigts ? Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire dubitatif.

- Oui, nanodayo. Opina le vert.

Takao fronça les sourcils, et le poussa vers la fenêtre. Il lui désigna la rue en contrebas, et lui demanda ce qu'il voyait. Midorima jeta un œil plus bas... Et se pétrifia. Des fils rouges. Il y avait des tas et des tas de fils rouges flottants dans la rue. Il y en avait un qui partait plus haut que les autres, des fils qui partaient dans toutes les directions en suivant le chemin. C'était un spectacle surnaturel et très beau. Il avait l'impression d'être transporté dans un de ces films de Hayao Miyazaki !

Kazunari regarda les yeux de son ami s'écarquiller, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ainsi, voilà la réponse à sa question. Il avait refilé son pouvoir à celui qu'il aimait, pendant la nuit, d'une façon inconnue. Maintenant il ne voyait plus les fils, mais Shintarou le pouvait. Et d'ailleurs, celui-ci devait être en train de se demander si on était le jour des fils rouges, où tout le monde doit accrocher des fils de couleur rouge de partout ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Finalement, le vert se détacha du spectacle des fils dans la rue en contrebas, pour contempler celui qui l'attachait à Takao. Par réflexe, il y porta sa main droite pour tenter de s'en saisir... Mais elle passa à travers comme s'il était fait de brume. Son air surpris renseigna son camarade sur ce qu'il venait de faire, et il éclata de rire. Voir Shin-chan avec un tel air, ce n'était pas donné ! Tout en souriant, il se leva, ne prêtant pas attention au vert qui voyait le fil s'allonger sans peine.

- Viens, Shin-chan, on va prendre le petit-déjeuner pendant que je t'explique tout ça ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

Il disparu hors de la pièce, suivi par le fil. Midorima continuait à le regarder avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Finalement il se leva à son tour, faisant bouger le lien, et suivit la même route que son ami. Le fil le guida tout droit dans la cuisine, où il retrouva Takao en train de saisir du pain à faire griller. Le brun lui sourit de façon rayonnante, comme toujours, et lui annonça qu'il faisait des toasts. Tandis qu'il préparait cela, le vert s'assit, regardant le fil entre eux avec fascination.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule histoire comprenant des fils rouges. Celle des âmes sœurs. Mais... ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être la personne destinée à Takao ! Son regard se remit à suivre les mouvements de son ami, qui chantonnait gaiement un air qu'il ne connaissait pas, tout en faisant griller le pain et en sortant les confitures et le beurre. Le fait qu'ils soient tous deux attachés par un fil d'un rouge brillant ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure...

Après quelques minutes, Kazunari se retourna vers la table, avec une assiette pleine de toast brûlants, et des pots de confitures. Il s'assit en face de son ami, et l'invita à se servir, tout en saisissant lui-même l'une des tranches. Chaque fois que sa main bougeait, le fil bougeait également, et déconcentrait le vert. Son regard s'égara plusieurs fois sur sa couleur rouge vif, avant de revenir de force sur son petit déjeuner. Voyant cela, Takao se mit à sourire d'un air moqueur.

- C'est très embêtant, hein ? Ricana-t-il. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'y fait.

- Tu ne devais pas m'expliquer, nanodayo ? Le fusilla le vert du regard.

Le brun se mit à rire devant son air furieux. Cela lui demanda plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer. Puis il se mit à jouer avec sa cuillère, d'un air songeur.

- Excuses, Shin-chan, c'est juste que c'est plutôt drôle de te voir t'agacer à propos de quelque chose que je ne vois pas. Sourit-il.

- Que tu ne vois pas, nanodayo ?

- Plus précisément, que je ne vois plus. Opina le brun.

Il lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé, la collision avec le cycliste, l'incroyable découverte, la conclusion sur ce que c'était, les trois jours passés à vivre en voyant les fils rouges... Midorima ne l'interrompit pas. Il n'aurait normalement jamais cru à une chose pareille, mais la preuve était sous ses yeux. Takao conclut.

- Et je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais il semblerait que tu ais récupéré ce don. Fit-il en se balançant sur sa chaise. Tu es désormais capable de voir les liens entre les gens, félicitation !

Un silence lui répondit. Il regarda Shintarou, qui avait le regard dans le vague. Le vert réfléchissait. Il comprenait désormais comment le brun avait pu le retrouver dans un lieu aussi reculé et perdu que le local. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Il releva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Il le pointa du doigt avant de revenir à lui-même, faisant des allez-retours avec son index.

- Tu veux dire que si nous sommes reliés par un fil, c'est parce que je suis... Enfin, tu es... Enfin nous sommes des _âmes sœurs_ ? Demanda-t-il avec un air incrédule. Toi et moi, nanodayo ?

Le regard fuyant, et les joues un peu rouges, Kazunari opina en silence. Oui, dit comme ça, à voix haute... C'était une situation vraiment étrange. Il y eut un nouveau silence, songeur et gêné. Midorima pensait à toute vitesse. Takao lui avait tout expliqué, et lui avait avoué qu'il avait passé trois jours comme ça. Et durant ces trois jours, il avait continué à traîner avec lui, tout en sachant cela. Ce qui pouvait vouloir dire deux choses. Soit le brun n'y croyait pas lui-même et avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Soit il y croyait mais s'en fichait comme de son premier ballon de basket. Soit il y croyait et cela ne le dérangeait pas parce que... Non, non, non. Impossible.

Il releva le visage vers son vis-à-vis, qui semblait attendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'allait pas lui faire le coup du « Ah bon ?» et oublier cette histoire ! A la fois il se sentait heureux de savoir que finalement, ce sentiment qu'il nourrissait pour Kazunari n'était pas infondé, à la fois il se sentait perdu. Et si ce n'était pas ça ? Et si son camarade le lui avait dit par pure information ? Après tout, ils pouvaient être destinés l'un à l'autre mais refuser de sortir ensemble ou quoi...

Il se morigéna mentalement. Bon sang, ce n'était le moment d'hésiter. Après tout, il avait la plus belle occasion de tous les temps devant lui ! Mais il n'osait pas... il devait d'abord vérifier quelque chose.

- ...Si je ne me trompe pas, quand tu dis âmes sœurs, tu penses à deux personnes destinées à finir ensemble... Fit-il lentement, regardant son ami prendre une couleur un peu plus rouge. Et cela ne te déranges pas de savoir que c'est à moi que tu es lié, nanodayo ?

Takao sentit ses joues le chauffer, et se demanda si l'autre se moquait de lui ou pas. Mais quand il croisa son regard vert, il n'y avait qu'une sorte de curiosité teintée d'inquiétude et de la sincérité. Prenant sur lui pour se calmer, il souffla un bon coup. Bon sang ce que cette situation était gênante. Vivement que ce soit terminé ! Il prit son courage à deux mains, et ouvrit la bouche.

- N-non, cela ne me dérange pas spécialement. Bégaya-t-il en maudissant sa voix traître qui tremblait. ...Parce que j'aime beaucoup Shin-chan.

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure, mais le vert avait entendu. Et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il réalisait ce que son camarade venait juste de dire. Cela avait dû lui demander extrêmement de courage. Alors il planta son regard dans celui de son ami, un regard sérieux comme jamais et...

- Moi aussi. S'entendit-il répondre. Alors, puisque c'est le destin... Tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ?

Les yeux bleus de Kazunari s'ouvrirent en grand, tandis qu'un sourire incrédule se peignait sur son visage et que ses joues prenaient une teinte tomate. Et au mépris total de la table, il passa de l'autre côté et bondit au cou de Shintarou.

- Baka-Shin-chan ! Fit-il en riant. Bien sûr que oui !

Tous deux sentirent une vague de bonheur les envahir, et Midorima referma ses bras autour de son petit-ami, pour l'attirer contre lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes, et ils échangèrent un premier baiser tendre et passionné à la fois, plein de promesses. Quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, les joues un peu rouges, Takao avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et son amant remettait ses lunettes sur son nez, un peu gêné.

Soudain, un éclair rouge attira le regard du brun, qui baissa les yeux. Pour tomber sur un fil reliant leurs deux auriculaires gauches. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et poussa un cri surpris. Suivant son regard, le vert fit de même. Il ne voyait plus rien entre leurs doigts. Ils échangèrent un regard, devinant ce qu'il se passait. Et soudain, Kazunari comprit.

- Le baiser ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

- Arrêtes de gigoter, je te rappelle que j'ai des bleus. Fit son copain en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui pour qu'il arrête de bouger. Eh bien, quoi le baiser, nanodayo ?

- Excuses moi... Commença le brun avant de sourire. Eh bien hier soir, dans le lit, on s'est embrassés accidentellement ! Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que je t'ai refilé cette capacité ! Et maintenant, tu viens de me la repasser ! Et là...

Il se pencha légèrement pour caresser les lèvres de son amant avec les siennes avant de sourire et de continuer.

- ...Je viens de te le rendre !

Il leva sa main, et Midorima fut forcé d'admettre qu'il avait raison : il voyait à nouveau les fils rouges. Quelle drôle de manière de passer ce don. Finalement, il serra un peu plus Takao contre lui, et eut un léger sourire. Si le brun voulait revoir les fils rouges, il n'aurait qu'à l'embrasser ! Quand il le lui murmura, son amant se mit à rire, avant de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour vouloir l'embrasser. Et Shintarou se prit à penser que franchement, il était adorable.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de cet OS !**_  
_

**Pour ceux qui se demandent, une suite est envisageable. Je ne sais pas si je la posterais à la suite de ce chapitre ou comme une fiction indépendante, mais toujours est-il qu'un jour il y aura une sorte de séquelle. En revanche je vous préviens, ce ne sera pas exclusivement avec Takao et Midorima, cette fois-ci, je pense plutôt faire quelque chose s'approchant d'un lightxshadow (mais lequel...).**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et je serais ravie que vous me laissiez un petit commentaire, même deux mots, pour me dire votre sentiment là-dessus. C'est gratuit et ça réchauffe le coeur ! ;)**

**à bientôt, j'espère !**


End file.
